


so what's it gonna be

by jinxfabray



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HP AU, M/M, everyone else is in the background shipping them, idk - Freeform, pining with a happy ending, there's only kissing and a vague mention of other things, very tiny drabble, wonho is a puff and he used to be mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: shin hoseok is the bane of kihyun’s existence, has been since they were eleven, but today - today is the worst it has ever been.(in which hufflepuff beats slytherin at quidditch)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backwardreverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIANCA isn't this the most unsurprising gift in the history of gifts!! thank u for being such an ace friend always and for bringing me so much fandom joy at all times. ur a tru pal besides being a beautiful smol and u deserve the entire world. i hope u like my little attempt at this beautiful ship.
> 
> it is unbeta'd but it has a lot of love!!

shin hoseok is the bane of kihyun’s existence, has been since the very first day at the sweet age of eleven when he sat down next to him on the train and declared they could totally be friends even if he was evidently going to gryffindor and kihyun was sadly doomed to be a slyherin.

(it didn’t happen that way, and now kihyun gets to walk around proudly displaying his green and silver while hoseok is stuck with his stupid yellow and black)

he’s been his mortal enemy for years now, and kihyun has been doing his absolute best to show him there can only be one winner in this game of life or whatever, but hoseok doesn’t seem to be catching on. instead, he keeps grinning like an idiot whenever kihyun is around, acting all smug and stuff like he isn’t literally in a house made for losers. hyunwoo would smack him in the head for saying that, but the truth is, being a gryffindor is probably even worse, so hyunwoo should focus on dealing with his own miseries.

it’s always been terrible, but today it is actually the worst it has ever been, because for some unfathomable reason, hufflepuff is playing slytherin and threatening to actually become quidditch champions for once, and hoseok has been strolling around the field and looking so terribly determined, kihyun wants to punch him. it’s like he thinks he has a chance at winning, and it’s sad, honestly. almost as sad as how terribly unattractive that set jaw is - not that kihyun has noticed.

“are you done checking him out, because i’m getting bored over here,” minhyuk says as he yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

“i don’t know what you mean,” kihyun mumbles under his breath, like it isn’t an actual chore getting his eyes to stop following hoseok’s every move. “why are you even down here anyway? game’s gonna start soon, go set up in the bleachers and take a nap or something.”

“i was actually doing just that with my beautiful friend hyunwoo, but i wanted to come down and wish you luck,” minhyuk grins and it’s fucking mischievous as everything he does. kihyun needs better friends. 

from the stands, a red and gold blur that he assumes are hyunwoo and jooheon waves excitedly at him, and god, he needs better friends /desperately/. at least hyungwon isn’t being embarrassing - he’s also not acknowledging him at all, and he’s not sure he’s even at the game now that he thinks about it. he’s probably back in his ravenclaw rooms judging them from caring about something as meaningless as sports even from a distance. he’s a good friend. kihyun likes him.

“i don’t need luck,” kihyun rolls his eyes, adjusting his scarf around his neck because it’s a little chilly for this time of the year.

“i also came to tell you it’s time you take this off,” minhyuk says cheerfully as he tugs on the tip of his scarf, and kihyun looks down and oh. fuck.

it’s not his fault, okay, he only stole hoseok’s scarf to teach him a lesson about not leaving your belongings lying around and also to annoy him a little, see if it would wipe that smug look off his face. it’s a very nice scarf though, despite it being yellow and black, very warm and cosy, and kihyun thinks someone must have knitted it with a lot of love, and you can almost feel that seeping through the threads. 

it’s a stupid scarf and kihyun has enjoyed seeing the look in hoseok’s face every time he sees him wear it, so it’s a win win, but he gets how it may not be a great idea to wear it for this particular game. it’s a shame though, because he has no idea where /his/ scarf is - he’s been wearing hoseok’s for what, three months now? maybe longer.

“here,” kihyun takes it off, wrapping it around minhyuk’s neck. “don’t lose it, it wasn’t easy to steal.”

minhyuk chuckles loud enough that people throw looks at them, and kihyun honestly doesn’t have the time to be dealing with him right now, not when his team is starting to assemble.

“don’t worry, lovebird, i’ll look after your bounty,” minhyuk says, patting his cheek and leaving kihyun glaring at his back as he walks away. 

like he said, he needs better friends.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

they lose. 

kihyun has no idea how it could have happened, he’s by far the best chaser the team has ever had, and hufflepuff has changkyun out of all people as their seeker - changkyun who is so blissfully oblivious to everything that surrounds him that kihyun wouldn’t have expected him to even think about catching the snitch. but he did, and even if he hadn’t they still would have won because hoseok isn’t as shit of a keeper as kihyun hoped he would be, and slytherin definitely has better players, but there’s something about hufflepuff as a whole that makes them win. they work too well together, and every single individual flaw kihyun had taken note of is still there, but they make up for each and every single one of them. 

they’re a good team, and kihyun hates that it might have anything at all to do with their stupid captain being less of an idiot than he desperately wants him to be.

they get off their brooms, the deafening cheer of the crowd still ringing in kihyun’s ears, and he sees hoseok flying around the court, doing some sort of ridiculous victory dance. he hopes he’ll fall down and break at least an arm. not anything worse, he’s not that evil, but just a little something so that he won’t have to face his smug grin when he finally comes down. he’s gonna come and he’s gonna be so self-satisfied and egotistical and kihyun is gonna have to punch him. 

someone pats his back and he doesn’t even have to turn to know it’s hyunwoo, because he almosts makes him cough out his lungs with how hard he pats him and no one else is that unaware of their own strength. somewhere to his left, he sees changkyun dropping his broom unceremoniously to hug jooheon and jooheon is lifting him in the air and were they always this gross? kihyun doesn’t think he wants to know.

he could leave. it wouldn’t be the first time he did it, and it’s not like anyone expects slytherins to be polite and thoughtful and stick around to congratulate those who beat them, so he could just walk away, leave minhyuk to cover for him if he can unglue himself from hyunwoo’s arms for a second. but that would be weak, and he’s not like that.

besides, he deserves this, he let his team lose so he deserves having hoseok celebrate right in front of his face, gloating over his misery. he watches his broom circling down, and there’s a crowd waiting for him so maybe kihyun won’t have to be the first one to face him. hoseok’s flying slowly, but he seems to be heading straight to him and kihyun closes his eyes and braces himself for it.

there’s a loud roar when hoseok’s feet finally hit the ground, and it makes kihyun open an eye because he’s sure victory looks terrible on him - it’s probably got him grinning that thousand megawatts smile, and he’s probably exhausted, all sweaty and gross, and kihyun deserves to at least see him looking gorg- awful. disgusting. ugliest boy kihyun has ever laid his eyes upon.

he expects so many things, but he doesn’t expect what he actually sees, and it baffles him so much he doesn’t have time to react even when he sees hoseok making a beeline towards him, /crying/. he’s straight up sobbing, his cheeks stained with tears, and then he’s throwing his arms around kihyun and he freezes in place.

he’s crying. and he’s hugging him. this is fine.

“your team did so well,” hoseok sobs and it’s too close to his ear, too much like a loud whisper in the middle of the crowd that is now staring at them, and if kihyun shivers it is only because it’s cold and he’s not wearing his scarf. hoseok’s scarf. whatever. “i’m sorry, i wanted to congratulate you because you all played such a good game and it was so hard beating you and honestly it would have been fair if you’d won too because you have such a good bunch of people, they’re all amazing, and you did so great - “

it’s like he’s never gonna run out of nice things to say, and kihyun thinks his face may be pinker than his hair right now. so yes, though kihyun will never admit minhyuk may have been right, he thinks he may be ready to accept he might be harboring a very tiny, newborn crush. it’s just a very small feeling that he can totally handle, his minuscule crush on hoseok. he’s not been in love with him since they were eleven and he went from being all self-assured about gryffindor and being a champion to excitedly showing kihyun the spell he’d learned to change his hair color because pink would look so pretty on kihyun. just because he listened and then wore his hair the way hoseok had said would look nice for the following five years doesn’t mean he cared about him then, but he may care about him now, if only because he’s stroking his ego with all this compliments. 

he’s about to open his mouth and say something, or maybe even worse, raise an arm to hug him back and stop looking like a mannequin stuck in hoseok’s arms, but hoseok ruins everything.

“listen,” kihyun starts saying, and hoseok pulls away a little, like he’s suddenly realized something. for half a second, kihyun thinks he may not have been the only one who’s had an epiphany about how they’ve been pulling at each other’s metaphorical pigtails since they were babies and maybe they should’ve noticed sooner that they were only trying to catch each other’s eye - and then hoseok is pulling someone else into the hug.

it turns into a group hug so fast kihyun doesn’t get to protest before he has hyunwoo pressed to his side, minhyuk’s arm surrounding his waist and who knows how many more people around him. even in the crowd, he’s painfully aware of hoseok being the one pressed flush against his chest, and his heart is beating real fast. it makes sense, in a physical way, he’s just had an exhausting game, and having hoseok’s sweaty, disgusting head buried in his neck has nothing to do with it. he’s grossed out, if anything.

it’s a much longer hug than kihyun deems necessary, especially considering his team lost and he doesn’t have a habit of hugging those who beat him. eventually, people start drifting, and he thinks hoseok might have finally stopped crying, judging from how still he’s gone against him. he’s been sobbing into kihyun’s robe for the entire duration of the hug, and he should care about it, but at some point while being caught in that mess of limbs, kihyun’s arm ended up around his waist and his brain cells have stopped working ever since.

they’re almost alone now, and then someone’s throwing something around them and kihyun knows it’s hoseok’s scarf from the feel of it against his skin alone, and that’s yet another thing he’ll never admit out loud.

“you’re not allowed in the room unless you’ve kissed him,” minhyuk says from somewhere behind him, and if spending the rest of his life in azkaban is what he gets for murdering him in cold blood, kihyun thinks it’s worth it.

it takes a second for hoseok to pull away, and kihyun hadn’t had time to think about him making himself smaller to fit under his chin and oh boy. so much for a tiny crush. he watches him wipe his tears with his sleeve in silence, expectant. he could say something, he could claim minhyuk is teasing him because he knows how much kihyun hates hoseok, he could be mean or petty and get away from this situation in one piece. 

but hoseok is giving him such a candid look, and he’s got hoseok’s scarf hanging around his neck, and maybe it is time for him to be honest, for once in his life.

“i thought you were just very cold all the time,” hoseok says apologetically when he finally opens his mouth, and he’s so lame kihyun wants to punch him. in the mouth. with his own mouth. real hard, so he won’t have time to process how lame kihyun himself has been all this time, wearing his scarf like no one would notice it was a clear sign of pining. “hyungwon laughed for like three hours when i said that, but he has a tendency to laugh at everyone so i ignored him.”

he was gonna be brave, kihyun had decided on it, but now hoseok is tugging at the scarf to bring him closer and he’s licking his lips and kihyun doesn’t remember how to activate his vocal cords.

“but you weren’t, were you,” hoseok keeps saying, his voice low and sweet as his eyes keep flicking from kihyun’s eyes to his mouth. “i kinda need you to say it because i don’t really wanna fuck up here, not with you.”

he makes it sound like kihyun is special in some way, and kihyun thinks it may have something to do with the whole being in love since they were eleven thing. maybe it has something to do with how throughout all these years they may have been glaring and pretending to hate each other but also it has something to do with that christmas at fourteen when hoseok was the only other person kihyun knew who was staying at school, and how they spent it looking at the stars in the ceiling of the great hall. maybe it has something to do with that time kihyun forgot his permit to go to hogsmeade, and some mystery person left a whole bag of chocolate frogs at his doorstep, like they knew they were his favorite.

there were a billion little moments kihyun tried to ignore, and maybe he shouldn’t do that anymore.

“it smelled like you,” kihyun says at last, a little choked up because fuck, he’s actually saying that out loud. he looks up then though, and sees hoseok breaking into the stupid, beautiful grin of his, and he has spent so much time wanting to kiss it off his face, he can’t wait another second. “i liked it. i like you.”

“you’re not just saying all this so you can kiss me and minhyuk will let you back into the room, right?” hoseok asks, but he sounds teasing and it’s a relief, because kihyun doesn’t think he would’ve been able to live with it if all his years of pretending to act tough had actually lead hoseok to think he would actually do something that mean to him. 

“minhyuk can go fuck himself,” kihyun rolls his eyes, just in case minhyuk is listening in somehow, which is very likely, knowing him. 

“good,” hoseok nods, a hand slowly coming up to cup kihyun’s cheek, and he’s somehow managed to smile even brighter. “because i like you too, especially in that scarf.”

it’s a good scarf, kihyun concludes, especially now that hoseok is using it to pull him in and close the distance so he can finally, finally kiss him, soft and gentle, like the start of something been years in the making.

(it’s a scarf that will see better kisses as the days pass, longer ones, then deeper ones, then become scarred for life thanks to them, just like minhyuk when he catches them with the scarf tightly binding hoseok’s arms over his head - a good scarf indeed.)

**Author's Note:**

> tweet me at [ofstellardust](http://twitter.com/ofstellardust)


End file.
